


Go home Peter

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter is sick.





	Go home Peter

Peter sneezed and rubbed his eyes tiring. The teen squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again and getting started on his work.

Tony frowned, that's five in the last two minutes. The man thought watching the teenager. Peter then got into a coughing fit.

"Okay kid, go home " Tony told the brown haired teen.

Peter jumped startled and looked at Tony with wide eyes. "Huh?"

Tony sighed and walked over to Peter. "Go home you're sick." Tony repeated, taking the boy out of the chair he was sitting in.

Peter shook his head frantically, "No, no, I'm fine Mr. Stark. Just allergies." The teen denied.

Tony rolled his eyes at the kids stubbornness. "Look I'm happy you want to stay, but your sick. I don't feel like getting sick, and I don't want you to get any worse. I'll have Happy take you home-"

"No!" Peter shouted cutting Tony off.

Tony quirked an eyebrow, "No?" Tony questioned.

Peter looked down embarrassed, "May's not home. And I don't want to be alone." The brown eyed teen said quietly.

Tony watched Peter's expression and sighed. "Okay but at least lay down." Tony told Peter gesturing towards the sofa.

"Thank you Mr. Stark." Tony waved Peter away.

A few minutes later Tony went to check on Peter and found him fast asleep. Tony softy smiled and placed a blanket over Peter.


End file.
